Problem: $a(n) = -6 - 4(n - 1)$ Find the $4^\text{th}$ term in the sequence.
Explanation: This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=4$ in the formula to find the $4^\text{th}$ term. $\begin{aligned} a({4}) &= -6 - 4 ({4} - 1) \\\\ &= -18 \end{aligned}$ The $4^\text{th}$ term is $-18$.